ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Djur
Character Info Djur is an armored knight in the Begnion Occupational Army. He commands the Umono prison camp to keep many Daein troops from leaving alive. As the Dawn Brigade arrives, he has his elite guard around himself ready to protect him. Micaiah approached him and calls her a pig. He declared that Begnion would enslave Daein until they are dead. Micaiah begins to feel pity for him but then in a ferocious fight manages to kill him. General Info Taunts Up Taunt: Moves his Storm Sword to his right side saying "Bulls who charge at me..." then moves his sword to the right "I'll make you pay for that!" Down Taunt: Spins his storm sword saying "I can and will strike you down." Side Taunt: Stares menacingly and says "All of Daein belongs to Begnion! Leave now!" Entrance Warped to his starting point via warp staff. Kirby Hat Kirby gets Djur's hair. Moveset Standard Special Storm Wave (3%): Djur lunges forward with his storm sword to his left side saying "Out of the way!" then proceeds to swing his sword quick to the right sending out a wave of energy at his opponent. Djur does the same with 1 swing to the left, then the right and then left sending 3 more waves to his opponent. If all of these waves manage to hit Djur's opponent, Djur can knock his opponent away with great force. Each of his waves fly 3 Foxes across the screen then vanish. If successful, Djur gives 9% of damage total to his opponent. Side Special Thunder Charge (3%-8%): Djur twirls in place for 1 cycle then swings his storm sword to the right, and then does another swing to the left. Then Djur will crouch down for 0.20 seconds and then dash forward with his right shoulder out ready to break his opponent's ribs upon impact. If the shoulder dash manages to hit Djur's opponent, Djur can knock his opponent away with the force of a bull breaking into a china shop. Djur will dash 2 Samuses forward as he dashes. His first 2 hits do 3% and his last does 8%. If done right, Djur gives 22% of damage pretty badly. Up Special Soaring Blade (5%-9%): Djur goes into a crouching position with his eyes to the ground and then jumps off the ground with one of his knees up trying to hit his opponent. As soon as Djur is about 3 Donkey Kongs up in the air, Djur will take his sword and position to pierce his opponent underneath and charge back down like Ike's Aether special move. If the kick connects, Djur latches his opponent and then pierces his opponent to send him/her back to the ground hard. The unconnected version gives a shockwave around himself also doing 9% of damage. If Djur does it all, he will give 14% of damage. Down Special Armor Body Slam (3%-8%): ur brings his head back with his right leg up readying himself to do a headbutt and brings himself forward using his head as a ram. If his head butt hits his opponent doing 6% in the process, Djur's head will cause his opponent to clutch his/her head in horrifying pain. With the time given, Djur will grab a hold of his helpless opponent, raise his opponent up and slam his opponent head first into the ground with a body slam doing 8% of damage. When the throw move is done, Djur gives a total of 11% of damage. Final Smash Djur raises his sword high into the air with 2 hands shouting "Oh goddess of Tellius! Grant me your power! Lend it to me to strike down my foes!" then lightning strikes his sword charging it up with lightning magic. Then Djur will move his sword in one hand to one of his sides saying "Better leave while there is still time!" then thrusts his sword forward sending out a giant bolt of lightning. If the opponent touches it, he/she will be knocked away instantly with 46% of damage and deadly knockback. Much like the Zero Laser but with magic. After 5 seconds, the lightning stops and Djur says "I shall lead Begnion to victory!" External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem